1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixture for a pushbutton switch, and more particularly to the terminal fixture which is able to maintain the housing of the pushbutton switch intact without any damage occurring during assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional pushbutton switches have terminals for connection with a power source. One conventional pushbutton switch is shown in FIG. 6, which has terminals (6) extending out from a bottom of a housing (5). During the assembly of the conventional pushbutton switch, the terminals (6) are forced fitted into the housing (5) by an auxiliary tool. By using the auxiliary tool, the housing (5) may be damaged and thus the manufacture cost is high. Furthermore, a lot of manual labor is required to force fit the terminals (6) into the housing (5), which is also another factor to make the cost high.
Furthermore, with reference to FIG. 7, it is noted that the indicating lamp (7) beneath the pushbutton (5) is laid horizontally. Because the light from the indicating lamp (7) scatters during the day time, the observer can not easily check whether the pushbutton is properly pressed.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved pushbutton switch fixture to mitigate the aforementioned problems.